Disguised Feelings
by Mandy N
Summary: Peter, 2 anos após a morte do capitão Stacy e dizer aquela frase sobre promessas, se afasta de Gwen totalmente. Se envolve com outras garotas e faz novas amizades, ao mesmo tempo que NY passa por um período de paz aparente, com poucos delitos. Mary Jane Watson, uma ruiva sensual, entra na vida de Parker para virá-la ao avesso, enquanto Gwen passa por problemas.


Havia quase 1 semana desde o dia em que ele tinha sussurrado aquelas palavras atrás de Gwen, fazendo-a sorrir. Nunca uma frase tinha mexido tanto com seus sentimentos. Todos os dias, enquanto estudava e fazia pesquisas no computador do seu quarto, em silêncio, encontrava-se relembrando de Peter sentado, com o peito e abdômen feridos, culpando-se pelo descontrole do Dr. Connors. Ela _sabia_ que aquela era uma escolha perigosa. _Ser_ o **Homem-Aranha** era perigoso. Mas simplismente não conseguia apagar o amor que sentia por ele.

_'Peter, queria que você percebesse que eu não sou de vidro' _Bufou.

Não estava conseguindo se concentrar. A voz dele entrava em sua mente a todo instante, invadindo seu raciocínio.

_'Mas essas promessas são as melhores'_

_**Argh.**_

Jurou que não iria fazer nada a respeito, mas não aguentava mais pensar nisso. Amanhã na escola falaria com ele e esclareceria tudo. Por hora, tentaria dormir.

–

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo. Arrumou-se cantarolando e foi para escola. Estava feliz, recebeu vários elogios e distribuía sorrisos no corredor. Até Flash, que era mau-humorado pela manhã, sorriu para ela.

– Nossa, você está uma gatinha hoje. - piscou os olhos, fazendo a menina rir e revirar as orbes azuis.

– Nós combinamos que você iria parar com essas cantadas não é?

– Força do hábito gata. Vou nessa. - beijou o rosto dela e saiu correndo.

'_Flash, sempre sendo o Flash'_

Colocou seu material dentro do armário e não demorou muito para que Peter chegasse, carregando seu skate. Ele passou rapidamente por ela, praticamente sem notar sua presença.

– Ei, Peter. - estava sem graça. Sentia algo diferente.

– Ah, oi Gwen. - falou sem esboçar nenhum reação, abraçando-a rápido, como se quisesse quebrar o contato entre eles.

– Oi... - respondeu confusa - Podemos conversar?

– Ah... Pode ser rápido? Eu _tô _com pressa.

_Definitivamente, tinha algo de errado._

– Peter, o que aconteceu? - ela já estava irritada.

– Nada, você quer conversar e eu estou com pressa apenas. Mas você pode falar, estou ouvindo - levantou os braços, em um sinal de que era inocente.

– O quê foi aquilo na sala sobre promessas? - desabafou a dúvida que vinha atormentando-a, praticamente cuspindo as palavras. Ele só abriu um sorriso falso, deixando-a com vontade de socá-lo.

– Aquilo não foi nada garota, eu só estava respondendo a professora.

Foi o suficiente para seu peito começar a doer. Alterada, e com as lágrimas prontas para rolarem em seu rosto, ela começou a bater no peito dele fracamente.

– Você vai fazer isso comigo de novo não é? Seu idiota! _Idiota... - _ela falava em meio às lágrimas, agora com as mãos delicadas paradas no peito do garoto, pousando a cabeça sobre elas, para esconder seu rosto vermelho.

Ele estava estático. Nunca tinha visto a garota chorar daquela forma, nem quando ela apareceu na porta de sua casa acusando-o de não ter ido no funeral de seu pai, havia chorado tanto. Soluçava, e podia ouvi-la o xingando baixinho de '_idiota', _sem parar. Aquilo o matava por dentro e em um ato desesperado, abraçou a garota.

– _Gwen... por favor..._– falava baixo, abraçando mais apertado, enquanto ela envolvia os braços em seu pescoço.

– _Peter...não faz isso... você está acabando comigo... - _ela falava com a cabeça deitava no ombro, e ele podia sentir a respiração dela contra seu pescoço, junto com as lágrimas que molhavam a sua camisa.

Ela precisava entender, _tinha_ que entender que aquilo era para o bem dela. Mas ele não estava aguentando vê-la tão frágil e justamente por culpa dele. Segurou o rosto de Gwen, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos e se martirizou ainda mais ao notar a feição triste da menina. Beijou sua bochecha longamente, esperando que ela entendesse.

– _Eu sei que você vai me odiar, mas não dá mais... - _sussurrou, com o coração em pedaços.

Fez o caminho inverso, esbarrando propositalmente nos lábios da garota, sentindo aquele cheiro doce pela última vez. Gwen, desesperada, colou seus lábios no de Peter, sendo o suficiente para que ele amolecesse e abrisse seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo. Era um beijo sôfrego e forte, onde ambos não queriam que tivesse fim. Ele agarrava com força a cintura dela, sem querer quebrar aquele contato. Por sorte, não havia mais ninguém no corredor pelo fato deles estarem atrasados.

Depois de longos segundos, separaram-se pela falta de ar.

– _Isso é um adeus Gwen. -_ falou arfando, ainda recuperando o ar. A garota apenas o empurrou com força, correndo para o mais longe dele possível.

Ele era um _imbecil_, sabia disso. Mas as coisas precisavam ser assim. Tinha certeza que longe dele, ela estaria segura. O Dr. Connors sabia a identidade secreta dele, e nunca se perdoaria se ela fosse ferida por culpa dele. Era melhor que ela o odiasse e ficasse segura, do que em perigo constante. Aquele Lagarto era insano...


End file.
